Mystical Creatures: Trailer
by Keiko-keket
Summary: In another universe, mystical creatures are being hunted for sport. When one young boy stands up for them, will they be able to band together to save their kinds? Come read! I swear you'll like it! R&R! This is the trailer for the series!


Mystical Creatures By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: Konnichi-wa minna! Here I am, back with an idea that I wanted to put up a long time ago, but never decided to write!

Ryou: This is the trailer though, so please review…

Bakura: … or she won't write it, and we won't get to have any fun.

Ryou: ^_^; Basically, yeah.

Keiko: No flames will be read, and I can be veeeeerrrrryyyyy rude to those who give really rude comments. I like suggestive criticism, so if you have some nice advice, please give.

Joey: But don't give her too much encouragement. She wants to write a yaoi lemon.

Keiko: It would be a Malik/Joey, a Bakura/Ryou, a Yugi/Yami, and… that's about it. ^_^; Gimme some slack, and I will write!

Malik: Thank Ra for Thanksgiving long weekend.

Keiko: Note to readers, I am Canadian, therefore, Thanksgiving is on October 13, which is a Monday, which gets me offa school! ^________^

Ti-chan: Puuuurrrrrrrr.

Keiko: Right mah pet!

Ryou; Here is the trailer.

*~*~*~Trailer*~*~*~

In a world where…

(Scene: A human with a whip cracks it onto the screen making it go black)

Mystical creatures were hunted…

(Scene: A gun sound comes off in the distance. A unicorn runs out of a forest, only to be captured and thrown in a cage.)

For sport.

(Scene: A phoenix lets off an anguished cry as many arrows pierce it's body)

One small human…

(Scene: Yugi stands up, and heads out of a village)

Has stepped up for them.

(Scene: Yugi grabs a whip that's headed towards an elf, and throws it away)

Traveling the realms…

(Scene: Yugi materializes in a field, where there is a herd of wild unicorns. He goes up and pets one on the head)

He discovers friends…

(Quick flash: A merboy with white hair, a dragon, a vampire with white hair, a phoenix, a giant wolf, a faerie, a griffon, an elf, a pixie, a unicorn, a sprite, and a spirit)

Enemies…

(Scene: A large amount of figures covered in shadows materializes in front of Yugi, who has his back turned to the screen)

And Magic…

(Scene: Yugi chants a spell, causing thunder to leap from his fingers)

The fate of the world…

(Scene: Yugi is flying on the back of the dragon, towards an army, that covers a large valley)

Depends on these creatures…

(Scene: Under the water, there are many mercreatures, all swimming towards a fleet of human ships.)

Will Trust…

(Scene: Yugi holds out his hand to the Griffon, who bats it away. Yugi says "You can trust in me")

And friendship…

(Scene: Yugi is in a forest surrounded by little glowing sprites, a look of wonder and happiness on his face, as they all fly towards the sky)

Prevail?

(Scene: Yugi collapses to the ground, behind him you can hear many voices shout "YUGI!")

Find out in Mystical Creatures. Coming to ff.net soon…

(Quick flash: A man lifting a sword, Ryou sending a blast of water at the screen, Tristan blowing a horn, a transparent Mai looking sad, Yami looking determined, Yugi with a small smile on his face, Isis flying in the air, Malik bursting into flame, before flying off.)

Do you believe?

*~*~*~End trailer*~*~*~

Keiko: So, whatcha think?

Bakura: I think you should explain right now who's who, so the know who's in this fic.

Keiko: You're right! We want them to know who will be here, so they can review.

Yugi: Human

Yami: Dragon

Ryou: Merboy

Bakura: Vampire

Malik: Phoenix

Seto: Giant Wolf (Got that after watchin Princess Mononoke)

Isis: Faerie

Joey: Griffon

Tristan: Elf

Tea: Pixie

Miho: Unicorn

Mokuba: Sprite

Mai: Spirit

Keiko: That's the main characters, the others will probably make appearances as bad guys.

Ryou: And yes, it is possible for us to be such strange creatures, we just assume a human form while travelling.

Keiko: I hope that explains enough, so REVIEW!!! I need at least five to continue!

Malik: Then we'll never finish!

Keiko: In that case… better start writing that yaoi!

Malik: NO!


End file.
